Pretty Girl
by XxXCrystalized-TearsXxX
Summary: Mikan worries about Natsume being badly abused by Persona. A new guy in school wants Mikan, but is it love or lust he's feeling. What happens when Mikan loses her heart's true desires? NxMxOC old story from old account
1. Alice of Love

A/N: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME/MANGA

A/N!! DAMN!! This s**t is old!! I wrote this over a year ago and put it up on my VERY old account with the pen-name "oOorevolution-gurloOo"!!! So if you remember it, thats why!! Anyway I decided to continue it on this account!

The whole story is told from Mikan's POV and they are in they're 3rd year of Middle school, so they are 15yoAlso, every one has a cell phone issued by Gakuen Alice but they can only call with the school. And _italic _print means Mikan is thinking it. Enjoy the story. Please R&R.

1 Alice of Love

My dreamless sleep was shattered by the awful cry of pain I heard from outside my window. Slowly I willed myself to get out of bed and creep over to the window to look outside. My chest filled with pain as I saw the source of the cry. I felt my eyes filling with tears as the sight was engraved in my mind. _Natsume...Why can't I stop your abuse? How come you're always the one getting hurt? WHY?_

I feel to the floor holding my head in pain. The tears that once filled my eyes flowed out with out stop. My voice started to flood out in soft broken sobs. The pain in my chest grew and grew until my whole body was in pain. _I want it all to stop! Stop! STOP!! _(mellow dramatic!!)

I fell to the floor unconsciously. The pain started to fade, the tears stopped flowing and began to dry. I just laid there until the first ray of sun signified the new day.

I opened my eyes and lifted my body off the floor. As I picked up my uniform I saw a girl reflected back to me in the mirror. Her face had streaks of dried tears running down it. Under her eyes looked slightly bruised and puffy. Her eyes were bright red and swollen. Her hair my tangled beyond compare. I just stared at the girl in the mirror. I slowly brushed the mirror, the girl did the same thing. The strange thing is that even though every thing on her face looked horrible, she was still strangely beautiful.

The ringing of a phone stole my attention from the mirror. I checked the caller I.D.

_Hotaru...I must be late._

"Hello?" I asked softly not wanting my voice to break.

"Damn, Mikan! Where are you?" Hotaru screamed back.(ofc much?)

"Sorry, long night. I'll be down in a few minutes." I hung up. _She must have tried calling when I was asleep. Hotaru never gets that mad. _I pulled on my uniform, brushed through my hair once more and rushed to met Hotaru.

"Hotaru!!" I yelled happily running toward her. Every thing from last night already pushed out of my mind. "Hotaru! HOTARU!!" I Hugged my best friend playfully.

"Stupid! Idiot! Get...A...Way!" Hotaru struggled to pry herself away.

"Awww...you're no fun!"

"Every one has their own definition of fun. Your's is trying to kill people with your "love" while mine involves shy boys, cameras, and money."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go to class. If I'm not late today it will be a whole month in a row!"

"I don't understand how you can be late when I find the time to call you every morning."

"I think it's just how my body works. I don't think it likes to be on time." I giggled as we reached the class room. The first thing I heard was a high pitched voice shout "WOW! He's so fucking HOTT!!"

"Oh, great. A transfer student." Hotaru sighed beside me.

"Really? This late in the year?"

"You came this late in the year. Anyway, lets go." As we walked in I saw the object of all the girl's attention and all the guy's envy. He was tall with short spiked hair and sparkling blue eyes. But he was different from Ruka.(a/n:his name is really Luca but in Japanese it sounds like Ruka but w/e) While Ruka was cute, this guy was on a whole new level. He was, in a word, "hot".

As I passed him to go to my seat he caught my eye and gave me a huge smile. I smiled politely back.

"Hello. My name is Aizawa Hiro." His voice was deeper than I imagined as he introduced himself. He offered out his hand and I went to shake it but instead he graped my hand and kissed it. I could feel the envious stares I was receiving. "And your's?" He lifted his eyes to me.

"Umm...S-Sakura Mikan." I studdered.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan."

"Nice to meet you, too." I could feel my face burning red and I had no idea why. Sure this Aizawa guy was hot, but I didn't like him, I didn't even know him.

The bell rang and I rushed to me seat. I looked at the empty seat beside me and felt a sharp pang in my heart. _Natsume...where are you?_

My thoughts were soon interrupted as the teacher started the class with "Good Morning class. Today we have a new student. I hope every one can be friends with him." I stared blankly out the window while Aizawa introduced himself to the class.

Then of course some had to ask, "Hiro-Kun! What is your Alice?" I turned my head slightly, interested in his answer.

Then he spoke very slowly, "I have...the Alice of love." I jerked my head around to stare at him.

END OF CHAPTER 1!! I HOPE U LIKE IT!! PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS CUZ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WHAT I GOT TO FIX!!


	2. Lost Love

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTER FROM THE ANIME/MANGA

A/N:This time I read through the chapter & fixed the mistakes. Anyway...Enjoy! Please R&R if u can.

2. His Lost Love

"Alice of love? What can it do?" Another girl asked.

"Well, I can either create feelings of love in someone," I notice he glanced at me quickly before turning his head back to the class, "or I can _take_ somebodies feelings of love." He glanced down at the floor appearing depressed.

The teacher directed him to the single empty seat in front of me. _Oh great. I better keep my guard up. _I still wasn't very good with my Alice yet. I could protect myself and I could protect people I cared about but when my emotions go out of control my Alice fails. _If he does something that makes me angry something bad might happen. _I felt another pang in my chest remembering Aizawa's last words "_or I can_ take _somebodies feelings of love." _

Recalling his words made me glance at Natsume's seat again. I felt my face drop. I took in a deep breath and smiled like usual so nobody would worry. As soon as I turned my head back to the front Aizawa seemed to be staring at me but I noticed some sort of hurt emotion in his narrowed eyes. I followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at Natsume's empty seat.

"So who sits there?" He slowly asked me with a sight edge of irritation in his voice.

"Why do you care? You don't seem to be interested in any other guy in the class." I said dully.

"_Guy_?" He asked. Before I could say anything back a voice flooded in from behind me.

"Do you have a problem with that? 'Cause if you do I have a way to fix it." The temperature slightly raised. It was hardly noticeable but being around him so much made me able to notice it.

"Natsume." I whispered more to myself than anyone else. My chest filled with a feeling of relief so strong it felt like I was going to cry. I couldn't even turn to face him, too scared to see his face.

"What do you want little girl?" He asked in a low, angry voice.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything." I said glancing at Aizawa for him to back me up, but he was already facing the front.

"Whatever." He said as he took his seat next to me. This was my first time seeing him since the painful scene I witnessed last night. A large white bandage was wrapped around half his throat, another taped in place on his left cheek. Without even thinking I began to reach up to touch his face, tears beginning to form in my eyes. But I stopped short when I noticed Aizawa glancing at Natsume with the same kind of hurt expression as before.

_Why Aizawa? Why do you look at Natsume with such hurt in your eyes and so much anger in your face._ I glanced at Natsume's face once more before trying to listen to the teacher's voice.

After class I hurried to catch up with Natsume noticing that he was alone. Ruka was most likely with Hotaru. They weren't going out but Ruka told her that he loved her last year. Hotaru didn't reply but he doesn't care.

"Natsume!" I yelled running toward him. When he finally turned his face toward felt heart skip a beat. His eyes were filled with pain. I noticed that his breathing was heavier than usual and he had a slight limb when he walked.

"What do you want, little girl?" He asked as if I didn't know what kind of pain he was in.

"I saw you last night." I said dropping my eyes. I could already feel the tears resurfacing as the image of him laying on the ground in pain became visible in my head just as clear as last night.

"I don't what you're talking about." He replied turning back around. My body seemed to move on its own as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his chest. I buried my crying face in his back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I whispered, voice cracking.

"Mikan...just," His voice sounded pained as he pushed me away, "Just stay out of my business! This has nothing to do with you." I feel to the floor as he walked away. I now noticed the hall was empty. Of course it was, he wouldn't call me by my name if someone was in hearing range.

I just sat there, head in my hands, until a hand began to rub my back. The hand felt so familiar but I had no idea who it was. With out looking I threw myself into his arms. Then I heard his voice soft in my ear telling me that everything was okay. _Aizawa..._

"_or I can_ take _somebodies feelings of love." _his words echoed in my head. My eyes widened in fear. Pushed myself away as fast as I could. Then I saw the expression on his face. I wasn't an expression of worry, it was an expression of victory. He wore a smug, mocking smile and his emotionless eyes just stared up at me.

Then I remembered the empty hallway. I glanced around just to find that it was still empty. I stared down at him, my eyes coated with fear. I couldn't even get my Alice to work. I turned and started running but he was there too fast, his strong hand closing around my thin wrist.

I felt an unknown kind of force as he pushed me to the wall. My eyes were locked to his like a deer staring into the headlights of a car about to hit it. Both my wrist were suspended in air with one of his large hands. His other hand lifting my chin.

"You know, you are really beautiful Mikan-chan." His low voice shattered the trance I was in.

"Ai...zawa. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Why you?" He repeated as he brought his lips to my ear, "Because you look her."

"Her?"

"Akane..." He whispered slowly. He stepped back and released me. I couldn't see his face but the tone of his voice pierced my heart. "She...was the first and only girl I ever loved until that bastard killed her!" His voice filled his hate.

"Who? Who k-killed her?"

"Hyuuga...Natsume." My eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"What do you mean? How could Natsume kill someone? He has been locked in this school longer than I have!" I had no idea why I was getting so defensive just because Aizawa said Natsume was a murderer. He was also called that by someone when I first started school here but back then I didn't see him as more than an enemy. But now...it feels like he is the only one in my heart.

END OF 2ND CHAPTER! HOPE U LIKE IT! I TRIED MAKING IT LONGER...SORRY FOR THE LONG-ISH WAIT

R&R

O-NE-GA-I


	3. Gone

**A/N: OMG! So SO SOO Sorry I haven't updated in like forever fanfic time! Well, my poor excuse is that I've been really stressed. One Word. School. I'm a sophomore in high school so I've been over loaded with homework in all classes, test, unseasonal finals, my next choir concert is coming up really fast, I'm taking the CST[California standardized testing] and I have a speech coming up Tomorrow...but one a good note, I passed my High School Exit Exam! Okay, sorry for the long complaint/excuss, ON TO THE STORY!**

"Akane..." He whispered slowly. He stepped back and released me. I couldn't see his face but the tone of his voice pierced my heart. "She...was the first and only girl I ever loved until that bastard killed her!" His voice filled his hate.

"Who? Who k-killed her?"

"Hyuuga...Natsume." My eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"That's...impossible..." I whispered staring straight ahead at nothing. "Natsume has been locked up in this school longer than I have! How could he have killed someone!" My Voice grew louder as I began to shout.

I wondered to myself about how true Aizawa's words could have been. I remembered what Hotaru and Inchou told me when I first transferred, they mentioned a rumor that spread through the school about before he came here, they told me that he was labeled a murderer.

As Aizawa's words run through my mind slowly other things began to fade away. I was no longer staring ahead at nothing but focusing in on Aizawa and I began to have trouble recalling the thoughts that bothered my so much just a few seconds ago. Then, slowly, Aizawa brought his face close enough to the side of my face that his breath brushed softly against my skin sending shivers down my back.

Then he spoke...

"Mikan..." Aizawa whispered into my ear, "...Please, please just let me be around you. Don't push me away, it hurts me when you rather be around that murderer more than me...me....someone who you can sincerely grow to love..." His voice was all I could hear, my mind went completely blank like he had consumed all my thoughts. My vision began to blur until everything went completely black...still, there was no escape, I could hear his voice piercing the darkness that surrounded me.

Then I was asleep, in someone's arms. Someone strong and warm. My mind was awake but I couldn't find the strength to move, I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. I let the gentle arms around me envelope into a deep dreamless sleep, a sleep without Aizawa's voice echoing in my head, a sleep without any thought to disturb me.

When I finally awoke I was in someone else's room. It was much larger and grander than mine or Hotaru's. The large room held a single king sized bed draped with elegant covers that seemed to sparkle in the pale moon light shinning from a window that covered most of the south wall. Opposite the bed was a large leather couch that held the outline of the owner of the room. Even though the moonlight was pale and weak I could still make out the figure silently sleeping. Messy hair as dark as the starless night that fell around us, broad shoulders that could easily carry someone like me, countless cuts and bruises covering his exposed arms and chest...

Slowly I worked my way over to my sleeping hero placing a hand over his check. He began to stir in his sleep and, as he lifted his own hand to cover mine, he mumbled my name. My real name, not just some stupid nickname. At first I thought he had woken but his actions were simply actions done unconsciously in his sleep. For the longest time I just sat there staring at his angelic face lit my the weak moonlight. I laid my head down on my elbows just inches away from his and began to pray that morning would never come, praying that this wasn't just some dream made up by my over active imagination...praying that I could just sit here, hand on his face, for a much longer time than I would be allowed.

For some odd, unexplainable reason water began to swell up in my eyes and, without warning, I broke down like a child crying after not getting her way...a selfish child. I couldn't stop my tears from falling from my eyes onto Natsume's hand still covering mine. I couldn't think of a reason for the tears, but it hurt...there was a small pain in my chest growing stronger and stronger until, finally, it devoured me. Pitch black night glazed over my eyes and I was unconscious...

When morning broke I was awoken by a violent shaking. Natsume grabbed onto my shoulders and began to shake me in order to wake me up. When I finally came to I couldn't resist the urge to violently swat his hands away. Anger flooded over me for no reason. Natsume had done nothing wrong, in fact he was the one to save me from Aizawa and yet I felt a strange kind of hatred towards him...all I could think about was Aizawa...

Aizawa...

"_or I can take somebodies feelings of love." _

His words echoed through my head as my eyes widened in realization. I _Loved _Natsume and now I feel nothing but anger for him...was this Aizawa's doing? What did he do to me when he spoke softly into my ear yesterday? What are his intentions? And why do they involve me?

Once again my eyes involuntarily filled with tears...my love for Natsume...all those feelings I held onto for so long were..._**GONE**__._..

**Well thats it...sorry its like the shortest chapter yet and mellow dramatic...but thats just the way it came out...I guess I'm in an angsty mood...**

**Hope you like it anyway...**

**Hope I can upload it...**

**My mum messed up my Internet so it doesn't work...sad...**


	4. Lost

**A/N: Well my Internet still doesn't work so I might as well type the next chapter in my crazy mellow dramatic fanfic. **

Once again my eyes involuntarily filled with tears...my love for Natsume...all those feelings I held onto for so long were..._**GONE**__._..

I stared at Natsume, eyes wide with fear for a long, unending minute until my legs reacted to what my mind was shouting. Too fast to think I lifted myself off the floor and ran out of Natsume's room into the hallway, too quite to seem real. I wasn't even thinking of where I was going, I just continued to trust my legs to guide me away from the pain of being around him. Soon my legs began to ache and my lungs burned with every deep breath I involuntarily drew in.

I collapsed to the floor leaning against the wall just to keep my body up right. Then, a thought shot through my head, what if he followed me? What if Natsume chased after me when I ran out? I couldn't understand the feelings that fought for control inside my heart when I realized he was nowhere in sight. Both relief and depression overtook me. I hopped that he would be worried enough about me that he would run after me but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with him.

If Aizawa did use his Alice then he has either not worked with it very often or my Alice was preventing it from taking complete control. I felt that I wanted to love Natsume but at the same time I hated him for no real reason. These conflicting emotions hurt more than just completely forgetting about him because I remember the feelings that are slowly being erased from my heart.

Without being sure where to go, my body began to seemingly move on its own again. Slowly my legs moved me forward, one step at a time, as my hand glided against the wall beside me. My vision blurred in and out the whole trip to where ever I was heading at times I felt like I wouldn't make it. Then I unknowingly found my way to my own room where I knew I could sleep the remainder of the day in solitary peace.[A/N:ummm, its Sunday okay] Hopefully the next time I awoke everything would be back to normal like this whole damn thing was all just one horrible dream.

Sadly, my hopes were not realized, when I awoke night had just fallen and all my memories of Aizawa were in no way fragments of a dream. There was something different though...my chest didn't hurt anymore...all the conflicting emotions that bothered me this morning could not be found in my heart...in fact there was only one feeling that came to mind when I thought of Natsume..._**Hatred.**_

All other feelings that I felt towards him vanished, I couldn't even recall memories of why I felt the way I did, the only times that I could recall about him were times where we fought, times where his presence slowly pushed me to the edge.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a light knocking on the door. For a few seconds I sat in bed just staring at the unmoving door imagining who would be on the other side. Who did I truly want to see when I opened the door? Ignoring my questions I willed myself out of bed and slowly cracked the door open peeking my head through the crack to see who it was.

Heat flooded my face and rage boiled inside when I caught a glimpse at the tall raven haired boy standing in my door way. Without thinking I slammed the door and shouted for him to leave. I dropped down to the floor in front of door and I heard an identical _THUD _on the opposite side of the door. Still on the ground I turned around and peeked my head through the door once again.

What I saw brought tears to my eyes although I felt no pain, physical or emotional. Natsume had fallen to the ground seemingly passed out. His breathing was slow and shallow and a light sweat broke out on his face. His brow was creased in a deep V in his forehead showing only a small bit of the pain he felt. Still I could feel nothing towards him, even through my tears.

Then, through his shallow breaths, he mumbled my name. At first it sounded like he was angry or annoyed but then his tone changed to a much softer, gentler tone. My hand found its way to his for a moment before everything was lost once again. I got up and ran once again, leaving my room open and the injured Natsume on the ground. It felt like a knife was slowly working its way into my heart, bit by bit, causing unbearable pain or pins being pierced into my heart one by one. I wasn't even sure why I felt the pain I felt. I was just there to make my life horrible.

While I was catching my breath I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder tightly but gently. I turned around ready to fight back expecting Natsume but I was caught off guard when it was Aizawa who grabbed a hold of my shoulder. His face was just inches from mine and seemed to be slowly moving closer. As I struggled to get away from his large hands he began to speak.

"Now, now Mikan-chan, why are you running around at this hour?" His voice sounded so calm and steady like nothing wrong had happened.

"You...what did you do!" I used all my strength to push myself away but my freedom didn't last long for I was soon enveloped in his arms, his head resting on mine.

"I saved you. Wouldn't it hurt to be loved, or worse, to be in love with a murder? You can't possibly want to live like that, I was just doing my part to help out. Once you just give in, it really doesn't hurt. You simply won't have the memories and feelings that you once had, and with no memories you can't exactly remember what you're missing. It all works out in the end." He chuckled into my ear, his breath running down my neck.

"I was happy and not I feel nothing but pain and I don't even know why! How the hell will all of this work out? I want to return to the way things used to be! Put everything back to normal!"

"I know what your problem is, as long as you still retain even the slightest memory of him you continue to think about him, rendering my Alice only half as effective. Well then I shall cure you of even the few memories of hate you hold."

Suddenly my body went limb and he carried me off to his room. When I awoke there I retained no memories of the fierce fire wielder in which I shared a class with. To me he was nothing more than just another classmate, he wasn't even considered a friend in my mind...

**A/N:Well theres chapter 4!**

**okay, I need your real opinion because to me this story is getting kinda boring and if not enough people are into it then I won't continue, so tell me what you think**


End file.
